War Robots Wiki:Robot Classification Criteria
Introduction All robots released since game version 3.1 have been classified as medium. Because of this, the wiki has come up with a criteria (approved by the War Robots forum and Reddit as acceptable). The robots are classed depending on which of these 3 rule sets they fit in best with (fitting preferably 3 out of the four requirements in a given set). Important Note: All the robots that use these criteria to determine a class qualify as a medium robot for daily tasks (view the 'List of Robots using Criteria' section for a full list of robots using these criteria). __TOC__ Criteria The criteria below doesn't not factor in passive and active robot abilities (such as damage resistance and speed boosts for the [[Loki]]). Light: *No higher than average durability (less important factor) *No higher than below-average firepower (less important factor) *At least above-average speed (important factor) *Small frame (important factor) Medium: *No higher than above average durability (less important factor) *At least below average firepower (less important factor) *No higher than above-average speed (less important factor) *Below average to above-average frame (less important factor) Heavy: *At least above average durability (important factor) *At least average firepower (less important factor) *No higher than average speed (less important factor) *Large frame (important factor) Important note: The Light and Heavy classes have 2 important factors, and 2 less important factors in their criteria. Both important factors must be fulfilled for a robot to qualify. However, only one less important factor needs to be fulfilled. For the Medium class, each criterion is in the less important category (this is due to their versatility), to qualify only 2 (any 2) of the 4 criteria needs to be fulfilled. There may be cases where a robot can fit into two separate classes. When this is the case the differences between the qualifying criteria are weighed carefully. If a robot fits 3 criteria in on class and 4 in other, the class with 4 criteria filled is chosen since it fits in that class even better. In the uncommon case that a robot fits 3 criteria (4 is impossible due to frame size requirements) in the two different classes which will always involve the Medium class, the other class (Light or Heavy) will be chosen since the Medium class has the most flexible criteria. Durability, Speed, and Firepower Calculations These calculations are objective as possible; Durability and speed were calculated by adding the maximum durability and speed values of all the robots in the game, respectively, then dividing the resulting number by how many robots there are in the game. Firepower is based on light weapons having a value of 1. Figuring out the values of the medium and heavy weapons were based on how much more powerful they are compared to their light counterparts (for example, a Gust, compared to the medium Storm and heavy Thunder). Due to the differences between counterparts being inconsistent (for example, sometimes the medium version is 25% more power than the light version, and at other times 50% more powerful, all depending on the weapon set), it is based on the average of the differences. Note: All values below are based on Level 12 (Mark II) robots. Durability *Very Low = <100,000 *Low = 125,000 *Below Average = 150,000 *Average Durability = 180,000 *Above Average = 210,000 *High = 240,000 *Very High = 270,000 *Extremely High = >350,000 Speed *Very Low: <33 kph *Low = 38 kph *Below Average = 43 kph *Average = 48 kph *Above Average = 55 kph *High = 60 kph *Very High = >64 kph Firepower *Very Low = 1.6 *Low = 3.2 *Below Average = 3.6 *Average = 4.4 *Above Average = 4.8 *High = 5.8 *Very High = 6.4 *Extremely High = >7.8 List of Robots Changed With Our Criteria All of the below robots are officially labeled under Medium class on the War Robots website, however, they qualify as a different class (Light or Heavy) using the above criteria. Light Blitz.png|'Blitz'|link=Blitz Bolt.png|'Bolt'|link=Bolt Loki.png|'Loki'|link=Loki Phantom.png|'Phantom'|link=Phantom Pursuer.png|'Pursuer'|link=Pursuer Rayker.png|'Rayker'|link=Rayker Strider.png|'Strider'|link=Strider Heavy Behemoth.png|'Behemoth'|link=Behemoth Bulgasari.png|'Bulgasari'|link=Bulgasari Bulwark.png|'Bulwark'|link=Bulwark Fenrir.png|'Fenrir'|link=Fenrir Invader.png|'Invader'|link=Invader Weyland.png|'Weyland'|link=Weyland Category:Fan Works